<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【狮花】Sweet Shoot!! by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868310">【狮花】Sweet Shoot!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO设定，但这不重要XD<br/>重点是可可爱爱的带崽日常！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【狮花】Sweet Shoot!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <br/></p><p>“Daddy、Papa，我想玩球～”<br/></p><p>“可以啊。有什么爸爸们能帮上忙的吗，我的小公主？”<br/></p><p>“我要练习射门！你们有谁可以来当守门员吗？”<br/></p><p>“当然没问题。让Papa先去找副手套——”“唉，不是，等等，你要来？”<br/></p><p>特尔施特根本以为既然提到了“守门”这件事，那么在家里四舍五入就是直接指名了自己。结果这次，他的Omega抢了先，而阿尔蒂娅对这一安排还挺兴高采烈的？ <br/></p><p>“怎么了？我也想体验一把你的位置呀。”在本场“一门之争”中领先身位的克罗地亚人朝他的Alpha作出一个可爱的抱歉表情，被取悦到的后者登时就没了半点儿异议。这时拉基蒂奇又问他：“家里现在还有守门员手套可以给我用吗？”<br/></p><p>“呃……那种东西以前基本交给球衣管理员保管的。”特尔施特根挠头，“可能陈列柜里会有吧。”他指的是那种闪闪发光的，金手套。<br/></p><p>于是一大一小两团金毛来到玻璃柜前，探头探脑。大的那只一手一个拿着奖杯在那儿掂量沉重，小的那只则在鼓舞她的Papa就挥舞着它们跟她较量。<br/></p><p>搞得特尔施特根连忙扑过去“救险”——开什么玩笑，他的奖杯们被玩砸了倒是事小，他的心肝们被砸到的话，他可得心疼死了。“我突然想起来，好像咱们卧室里有那么一副。”他如是说，然后带着两人去往对应的房间，从床头柜中翻出他们想要的东西。<br/></p><p>拉基蒂奇的神情瞬间复杂了起来：“我说，它为什么会被扔在这个地方。嗯……我好像对这个配色有印象，是不是……”欲言又止。<br/></p><p>“就是这副。”确认过眼神的德国人打开满载记忆的宝匣，“那天是你突然来了兴趣说要试试我戴着手套碰你【和谐】的感觉，我才把它拿回家。我还记得当晚——”<br/></p><p>快、停、下！<br/></p><p>飞速掩住阿尔蒂娅耳朵的伊万又羞又怒地瞪向马克。</p><p> <br/></p><p>……</p><p> <br/></p><p>当金发男子软绵绵地扑倒在地上时，皮球早已经滚入球网之中了。<br/></p><p>坐在自家草坪的外围，某退役门神对这场“巅峰之战”里的某位“同行”简直恶评如潮：你扑救无力！手型不精！脚步松散！反应迟钝！没一个动作像样！就你还想指导我们女儿吗？<br/></p><p>伊万：“噫。那你来你来。”<br/></p><p>于是马克便替换伊万披挂上阵。他思维敏捷，战法犀利，身手矫健，凝神静气——<br/></p><p>直到对上他们家小公主那温柔极了的眉眼……<br/></p><p>完蛋。<br/></p><p>不远处，被换下场的那一个颇为幸灾乐祸地举起手机记录着这一切。转手拉基蒂奇就把小视频po到了社交媒体，配文：<br/></p><p>是她！竟让昔日门神目送皮球入网，扑救成功率创历史最低hhh</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>-END-</p><p>顺手放一张某赛前的金毛密集区……金毛控极大满足^q^</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <span>所以狮子求求你快把头发留回来啊1551</span>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>